dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Pet/History
Keeping Your Pet Alive The most important Pet stat is Health Points (HP). All Pets start with 10 HP, Pets lose 1 HP for each fight lost with the Pet equipped (Challenges do not count), and if the Pet is not fed properly (See Raising Your Pet), if HP drops to 0, then the Pet dies and becomes a Pet Ghost. Certain Pets do not have HP. These are Pets in name only. They cannot gain stats, and they cannot die, so they are for all purposes just regular equipment that fits in the Pet slot. HP can be increased by feeding the Pet Eniripsa Powder, Pets that don't eat food will not eat powder either. So for instance there is no way to restore HP to a Quaquack or Ginger Bow Meowette. Even though you don't need to feed the soul eaters food you can still give them Eniripsa Powder. Raising Your Pet Most Pets have a stat simply known as meals, though sometimes referred to as food points (FP). While in a normal state the number of meals a Pet has missed/been overfed by is ignored, though if a Pet is in a skinny/overfed state then you can see the number of missed meals by hovering over the Pet in the inventory. Pets start with 0 meals when in normal state. That said some Pets do not eat, and thus cannot gain stats either. Check the corresponding Pet page to see if your Pet eats food. Additionally, every time a Pet is fed, an internal food counter is moved. This value follows the cycle (0, 1, 2) looping every three feedings. When a Pet is fed: * If the time is before the minimum feeding time, the Pet gains one food point. Obese Pets also lose 1 HP. * If the time is between minimum and maximum feeding times, the Pet gains a bonus point if the food counter is at 0 and it's in normal state. The type of bonus depends on the food. See note below on Pet bonuses. * If the time is after the maximum feeding time, the Pet loses one food point for every maximum feeding time that has passed. It also loses 1 HP, regardless of the time that has elapsed. Example: A Bow Meow has maximum feeding time of 18 hours. If not fed until after 40 hours, it will lose 40/18 = 2 food points and lose 1 HP. Usually Pets are fed by their owner, but if a Pet in your inventory is beyond its maximum feeding time when you login, it will feed itself automatically. This causes bad stuff just like if you fed it late yourself. Obese Pets While an Obese Pet will give its current bonuses when equipped, they do NOT gain any further stat bonuses, even if fed properly. They must be brought back to normal status for their characteristics to improve. To bring an obese Pet back to normal status, simply do not feed it until after the maximum feeding time has passed. To minimize the HP lost from starving your Pet, give the Obese Pet to an alt character and do not log that character in for 10x the maximum feeding time. So if an Obese Pet has a 24-hr maximum feeding time, do not log back in for 10 days. The Pet will lose 9+ FP (one for each missed maximum feeding) but only 1 HP. The same effect can be achieved by putting the Pet in the bank, in a chest, in your mount's inventory or your character's merchant (in this case, do not enter merchant mode). Skinny Pets While a Skinny Pet will give its current bonuses when equipped, Skinny Pets do NOT gain any further stat bonuses, even if fed properly. They must be brought back to Normal status for their characteristics to improve. To make a Skinny Pet back to Normal status, simply force feed it before the minimum feeding time. There is no minimum amount of time that a Skinny Pet must wait between forced feedings. Pets will not lose HP from the additional feedings. If your Pet is Skinny, just keep repeatedly feeding it until it becomes Normal. This may require several feedings. Because there is no limit to the number of feedings a Pet can miss, an extremely skinny Pet may require dozens of feedings before it becomes Normal again. Scroll down for information on what to do if your Pet dies. You may have to feed your Pet many times for it to go back to Normal state so don't get frustrated. Eniripsa Powder Eniripsa Powders are used to restore a Pet's HP, at a rate of 1 HP per Powder fed to the Pet. It has no effect on a Pet's FP or Food status. It is important to note that Eniripsa Powder does not qualify as a meal, thus it can be fed at any point but does not update the Pet's last meal time. You can purchase them from Oshimo at 9,21 or the Resource Market, they can also be obtained as a reward from Treasure Hunt Chests and Pet Sanctuary. Soul Eater Pets Soul eater Pets are a special kind of Pet. Unlike normal Pets they don't gain stats from eating items, instead by feeding upon monsters. In order to gain stats they need to be equipped by a player, who needs to kill (several) monsters of the appropriate type. In most cases the player owning the Pet does not need to cast the fatal attack, simply being part of the fight is enough to count. A Soul Eater Pet will never lose HP from going unfed, only as a consequence of losing a fight. While you don't have to care for them on a regular basis, they can take more effort to gain stats. Contrarily, if you are able to quickly kill the required monsters, a soul eater Pet may be raised to maximum stats much faster than a regular Pet. See Category:Soul Eater for a list of Soul Eater Pets. Reviving your Pet If your Pet's HP drops to zero, it becomes a Pet Ghost. To revive your Pet and keep its previous stats, exchange a Resurrection Powder and a Pet Ghost with Sorim Ait at 3,-5 in Amakna Castle. Alternatively, one can exchange 1 Eniripsa Powder and a Pet Ghost with Oshimo for a brand new Pet with cleared stats. Resurrection Powder can be obtained as a reward for completing the Pet Sanctuary or bought from the Resource Market, they can also be obtained as a reward from Treasure Hunt Chests. Bow Kennel If you don't want to, or cannot, feed your Pet for a while then you may store your Pet at the Bow Kennel. For a small fee, you can exchange your Pet for a certificate, which can be redeemed for the Pet any time you want it back. The fee increases the longer the Pet is left in the kennel. Pets in the kennel are kept in stasis. They do not gain or lose HP, stats, or anything at all. The only change made is that the last feeding time is updated to the time when the Pet is removed from the kennel, preventing the Pet from starving on the next feeding. Pet certificates are also useful when you want to sell your Pet. A regular Pet has to be taken out and fed regularly, or will otherwise end up skinny or starving when the new owner feeds it. A certificate removes this risk. It costs 10 Kamas per hour the Pet is left in the Bow Kennel to retrieve it. Be careful, as this can quickly mount up. Stat bonuses To summarize, a Pet gains bonuses every third feeding if the feeding was during normal feeding time and the Pet is in normal state. However, Pets will only gain bonuses if their item power is below their maximum item power. Once a Pet reaches or exceeds its maximum item power, it can no longer become stronger. Different bonuses give different amounts of power. Most Pets have a maximum item power limit of 80, though some Pets can have more than 80 points. See Mage#Rune_Maging for Item Power. Example: A Pet with +20% Resistance has 20*4=80 power, so cannot gain more stats. However, if the Pet is first raised to +19% Resistance and +3 Strength, it has 79 power, and can then be raised to +20% Reistance +3 Strength for a total of 83 power. Alchemists can also craft Pet Potions to improve the maximum bonuses of Pets. See the specific Pet pages for more details. Preferred Areas The majority of Pets (with the exclusion of some reward Pets) have preferred areas. When in these areas, their stat bonus is increased by a certain percentage. When entering a preferred area with the Pet equipped, the player receives the following message: "Your Pet feels at home in this area, and its bonuses have temporarily increased by X%." For instance, Air Bwak receives a 100% bonus whilst in Crackler Mountain, essentially doubling its normal boost. See the specific Pet pages for more details.